The American Society of Microbiology (ASM) seeks $245,500 for the ASM General Meeting Minority Travel Grant Program, a five-year initiative to support 50 post-doctoral scholars from underrepresented and underserved minority (URM) groups and 50 faculty members from minority serving institutions (MSI) to attend a scientific meeting that is nationally recognized for its leadership in advancing minorities in the microbiological sciences and related fields. Twenty grantees, supported each year between 2006 and 2010, will benefit from interactions with more than 8,500 microbiologists who attend the General Meeting. These interactions may result in successful research collaborations, partnerships to enhance curriculum content and student learning, lasting mentoring relationships and extensive networking. Grantees may present papers and will be exposed to new sources of funding and career planning. The ASM General Meeting will provide experts, resources and networking opportunities for grantees to succeed professionally. It is anticipated that 70% of the participants sponsored under this program will be first time attendees and 30% will be repeat attendees. Each grantee will be offered up to $1500 to defray the cost of travel, lodging, meals and registration. Post-doctoral scholars from URM groups in the microbiological sciences and faculty from MSI will be eligible to apply. Awards will be made on a competitive basis and applicants must be conducting research or teaching in areas related to the microbiological sciences. A selection committee drawn from the 33,000 domestic members of ASM will review applications. Efforts will be made to ensure that the selection committee is diverse with regard to race, ethnicity, scientific expertise and education, gender, age and the type of institution. The selection committee will vet all applicants and select the finalists based upon six criteria: (1) access to financial resources, (2) access to students pursuing areas related to the microbiological sciences (not required for post-doctoral applicants), (3) commitment to students, (4) commitment to diversity, (5) commitment to volunteer service, and (6) scientific diversity. The ASM will establish a national call for applications and promote the program through regular communication venues such as meetings, publications, membership and the website.